This study is double blinded and placebo-controlled, with two treatment periods one week apart. It is designed to examine the measurement capabilities of a stress test for knee osteoarthritis, which will involve performance of a 200 yard timed walk at maximum tolerated speed. This distance is twelve times the standard current 50 ft. walk, which has performed poorly as an outcome measure.